<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Shining Light by LadyPterosaur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531296">The Last Shining Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPterosaur/pseuds/LadyPterosaur'>LadyPterosaur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starlight Brigade - TWRP ft. Dan Avidan (Music Video)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Communications Issues, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Space Battles, Space Opera, Space Ships, Tags Subject to Change, strive is trying okay, strive uses they/them, the author is also trying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPterosaur/pseuds/LadyPterosaur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Strive was a child of the stars. The last little hope that remained in their tiny village, a hope that would carry them to the furthest reaches of space. </p><p>Or how the author decides to make a feature-length tale from a music video about Strive's journey to find purpose and place they truly belong. Via space battles with a bunch of weirdos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Falling Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I only just recently saw the music video and is sparked inspiration in me, the likes I've not had in over a year. The first chapter is also the one that sticks the most to the music video, it will start diverging in chapter two and be fully into my own thing by chapter three.</p><p>This thing is also like 90-95% headcanons with inspiration taken here and there from the handful of works I've read in this tag. </p><p>This is also the first time I've written anything outside of undertale and the first time I wrote anything in space. Be gentle and don't hesitate to give me ideas for things you might want to see in this fic. :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If there was one thing that had always been a constant in their people's lives, it had been the stars. A swirling vortex of light and warmth that resonated deep within them, lighting the crystals on their chest with their blessing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With their hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were the children of the Stars. The chosen people to which it was said they would whisper their greatest secrets and grant the power to change the world. Lighting a firestorm within their soul that would burn away even the deepest of darkness til only the light of the stars remained to guide the way to hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a story the elders had recited quite regularly when they were a child. Nothing but a youngling eager to listen to their grandfather regale them with all the old tales of the Moebians. Of their origins and what they were in this grand expanding cosmos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A star child. Whispering secrets to the stars and one day hoping they would answer back…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day hoping that they would come back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sky was now dark and lifeless, a never ending void of blackness that gave no warmth. Even as Strive reached towards it again, like they did on any night where they recalled their childhood. When they recalled the day the black behemoth descended from that very darkness and stole the sky away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sound from behind them had Strive averting their gaze from that void and those thoughts. Sad eyes turning to regard their grandfather.as they approached. The light on his chest was as dark as every other in the village, the spark they held taken away with the stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All except for Strive’s…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strive. It’s getting late. You need to co…” A streak of sudden light interrupting him, eyes cast toward the sky. Strive quick to follow, blue eyes going wide at the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a star!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A star had heard their pleas, their whispered secrets of hope at their return and now it was falling down to Moebius. Coming to join its children once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strive was quick to scramble off the house, feet tripping over themselves as they landed. Regaining balance as they stumbled towards where the light had fallen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strive…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stopped in their tracks at the voice, turning to regard their grandfather standing in the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strive. Where do you think you’re going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked again towards where the star had fallen.</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hardness in the other's voice surprised them, turning to stare apprehensively at their guardian. A hesitance wavering in their eyes as their mind raced to make a decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I forbid you to leave. It would be suicide to go into the barrens after that light. It’s nothing but a false hope to lure you away.  Space junk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They began to step away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strive...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears stung in their sockets as Strive made up their mind, turning and racing away even as they heard their grandfather calling for them to come back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only when they were out of earshot that the young moebian let the tears fall.  “Sorry Grandfather.” whispered out between heaving breaths as they ran well out of the village. Beyond the grassy fields and into the stone barrens of the wastes. The uninhabitable no man’s land that made up most of the planet.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was where the star had fallen, Strive was sure of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though traversing the jagged landscape turned out to be harder then they had imagined. The landscape overrun with huge crystals and crisscrossed with deep ravines, run through with silver rivers. But it was when they reached the top of one such ravine that they found what they’d been seeking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There partially submerged within the waters of a shimmering silver river was their star.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lift Off!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Strive arrives at the star and the start of their adventure.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One note about this chapter.<br/>Any text you see in parenthesis (like this), it means untranslated speech that Strive does not understand.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Strive can’t help but stare down at the sight before them, face lit with wonder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The star is like nothing they had expected. More like a gleaming black crystal emerging from the earth, all smooth surfaces, sharp angles and tapering points. Smoke pouring out behind it, as though it had been powered by fire down to the planet's surface. Now smoldering with an ominous glow within the calm rivers waters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young moebian wastes little time, shoes slipping along the steep rocky surface as Strive hurries forward. Nearly tripping over themselves when they reached the bottom. Coming to a halt at the edge of the river, right before a path that had been ripped up from the ‘star’s’ crash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that they are closer, calling it a star seems wrong. They can feel it within their core that it is something special yes, but it isn’t the same feeling as they had gotten as a child. Back before the stars had been whisked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully Strive crosses over the path towards it, face reflected within its obsidian surface as they stare down at the smooth blackness. Hand hesitantly reaching out to touch it, finding it cool to the touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are youuuu…aaaah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strive yelps. As the surface of the ‘star’ morphs, conocial shapes bubbling up in waves around their hand and drags them forcefully inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stumble inside, turning to look at their new surroundings as they also begin to morph and change. The empty interior taking on a new form out of the blackness. A window. A control console and two small pillars emerging from the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything round and smooth as the dark coloration falls away like evaporating water and leaving everything pale and pristine and like nothing Strive has ever seen before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strive gapes at it. Mind trying to catch up with everything that is happening and that’s when it comes to them. From those old stories that their grandfather used to tell them, the illustrations within the book kept on the mantle. This is a cockpit…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The star is no star… it's a SPACESHIP!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They step forward towards the faintly glowing control panel, mind racing with all the possibilities a spaceship offers them. The chance to leave their slowly dying planet, a chance to go out beyond their home and actually find where the stars had gone. An opportunity to actually make a difference!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, that would mean…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would mean they’d have to leave everyone behind. That they would have to leave their grandfather behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had he known what this really was? Was that why he’d forbid Strive to follow the falling light? Was it that dangerous to leave? Could they leave…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is their one chance. A chance to finally go out there and make something of themselves, instead of wasting away under the emotionless sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strive looks up with determination in their eyes, the crystal on their chest glowing brightly. The cockpit resonating in response to its glow, the controls shining and lighting up around them. Their hands hover over the panel, mind trying to determine how they are supposed to work this thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But their soul already knows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s like the ship is alive and the information is already within Strive’s mind as they look at the two glowing pillars to either side of them. Hands hovering only for a moment above them before settling on top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next few seconds are almost too fast for Strive to understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their head snapping to the side just in time to see the ship extend a pair of wings and the engine revving to life. Before the ship quickly shoots forward up into the awaiting dark sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an instant the young moebian is speeding through their planet's atmosphere, a swirl of bright colors they’d not seen since the stars disappeared right outside the cockpit's viewing screen. Pinks, purples, yellows and blues wiz by as Strive braces their footing after the abrupt take off. A smile spreads over their features as they push the ship out into the awaiting unknown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_______</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strive shouldn’t have been surprised that what awaited them up above their planet was only more darkness. Now out of reach of the natural light of their planet’s atmosphere and its dual moons, space has become nothing but an all encompassing void. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With no real destination and no way to really tell where they should even go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe…” They worry their lip as they look down at their controls. Surely one of them is for navigation right? Maybe the one with the pulsing light and blue dot in the middle? Strive wonders if they should move the ship about, maybe test if their instincts were correct.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This would also be a good chance to see what this thing can do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strive moves their weight to the left and the ship abruptly begins to move in that direction. It’s faster than they anticipate and before they can correct, they are leaning too much and Strive suddenly finds they are upside down as the little ship does a roll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crap crap crap crap crap craaaaaaaaap!” Strive cries out in panic. Throwing their weight the other way as soon as they can to right themselves. Letting out a relieved sigh the moment they are stable again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would appear this is going to take a little getting used to…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>______________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over an hour later and Strive is pretty sure they have a handle on the controls and that they most likely won’t kill themself trying to do a turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this leaves one last question. How fast can they go?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strive can’t help the excited grin that spreads over their face, eyes alight as they pull the control sticks forward. The ship takes off like a rocket further into the dark recesses of empty space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except, suddenly something finally looms out of that blackness. A massive shape catches the light off of Strive’s ship and they find they are almost too slow in their reaction. Throwing the ship to the right to avoid crashing into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a close call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They take a moment to calm their breathing as Strive slows their ship down, peering out the window to try and see what they almost hit.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All around them are dark shapes, massive and looming over their tiny vessel. The light of their engine casts them in an eerie blue glow and it takes Strive a few minutes to figure out what they are seeing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are massive spaceships. Twisted broken wrecks of giant ships, spread out as far as their light can see. A story of a battle lost and one that Strive cannot fully comprehend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“(Hello there!)”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strive jumps at the sudden noise. Looking around before a blue screen crackles to life in front of them. A strange symbol appears before it’s replaced with a face, the likes of which Strive had never seen before. They grin widely at Strive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“(Should pry be more) careful flying (through) this (sector). (You had) a close call (there for a) second.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>They laugh.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “(Nice) dodge though, (some real fast flying).”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strive can only understand about half the words the man is saying. The ship trying to translate the words as best it can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who.. Where are…?” Strive glances about, eyes settling beyond the blue screen to the radar that currently shows five dots approaching their own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“(Oh) sorry one minute.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The face on the screen turns and Strive can’t help but turn with it, just in time for an orange ship to pull up on their left. The man gives them a wide grin and a thumbs up. Another communication crackles through, the clarity of the translation improving with each message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We were out on patrol (when) we spotted your ship.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that four more screens flash to life around them, each with a face like nothing Strive had ever seen before. Offering their greetings as the first man continued to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Would probably be best if you came back with us. It’s not safe out here for one lone ship. And who knows…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Their smile somehow gets wider. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe after hearing who we are, you’d even like to join us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hesitant smile starts to cross Strive’s face as they look at the other ships around them, slowly turning more genuine as they fly on towards this new unexpected adventure.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First chapter is a little short. They will get longer after this.</p><p>I have plans to try and update every Tuesday and Friday. :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>